


饭局

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	饭局

OOC

勿上升

夏之光去泰国新做了纹身，回来之前就迫不及待地约了大伙儿去他那儿吃饭，说在泰国跟着大厨学了几样新菜，无论如何都要给兄弟们露一手。其余十个人线下的表情都是撇撇嘴，谁知道这菜谱是跟大厨滚床单的时候学的还是吹拉弹唱的时候骗来的。不过团魂这时候倒是不出意外地整齐，大家都很给面子地说好，那周末就等着看大厨的才艺展示了。

直到菜品出锅上桌，夏之光才一脸坏笑神神秘秘地说，这是我花了十八般武艺才求来的泰式秘制辣酱，今儿个免费让兄弟们尝尝鲜。焉嘉首当其冲直接认输，双手一抱拳，兄弟我们后会有期，转头抱着自备的薯片开始啃。徐宁握着筷子，在手里纂了又纂紧，谨慎地用筷子尖沾了些边角汁儿在舌尖试了试，也直接被呛得摊手出局。姚琛边笑边帮他拍背顺气，我是重庆人诶，难不倒我的啦。说着就去够那盘里的青木瓜。

“咳咳，咳咳咳咳......”

他话尾的音还没落下去，便被辣到烧火似的喉咙呛得变了调。姚琛只感到那股火辣从喉咙一路直下灼到了胃里，再反反复复升腾下降，直到一股脑冲上他的天灵盖。他抓起手边的一瓶水仰头就往嘴里倒,咕嘟咕嘟的水声划过清晰的喉结，发出玲珑一般的脆响。张颜齐本来低着头安静地听这群人打闹，这时也不自觉地抬头多看了他几眼。姚琛真是好看极了，他心里想。红色的发带束在前额，把飘逸的刘海微微炸开了一道边，眼尾被辛辣刺得红艳艳的，连带着眼角下的那颗痣也都跟着生动起来。还有他咕嘟咕嘟往下流走的水声，张颜齐觉得那声音，就像是装在银器罐子里沸腾的水。

“诶，姚琛我带了草莓蛋糕，你赶快去吃一个，那个解辣。”张颜齐晃神看了他半天才想起来刚刚要说的正事。

"你搞什么鬼哦张颜切，我来的路上还特地绕道去买了芒果蛋糕诶，你不是说喜欢吃。”姚琛灌下一大壶水，终于缓过气来。

“撒子嘛，将就你还要不得了嗦....”张颜齐暗暗地呲了下嘴，重庆话的方言除了周南别人都听不懂，他才稍微放大了些音量。

姚琛看他脸沉了，也不说话，就捂着嘴奶呼呼地笑。“你就不要试这个菜了嘛，吃辣都还不如磊磊厉害。”说着就夹了一块红烧肉去张颜齐碗里。

其余9个人内心os：小情侣秀恩爱请出门右转关门doi。


End file.
